


Sei l'unico per me

by Thats_Amore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom America (Hetalia), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore
Summary: America had seemed so confident when they planned out this evening that Romano never considered that America's first time with him might be his first timeever. When he finds out that he will be taking his lover's virginity, Romano vows to give America the experience of a lifetime.
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Sei l'unico per me

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write smut for this pairing, especially smut that incorporates some of my headcanons (like America being a confident, eager virgin and Romano being very considerate when he tops America for the first time). There's a bit of Italian in this fic that is either translated or should be easily discernible from context. The title translates to the "You’re the one for me." (ETA: As of 1/16/2021, the title of this story has been edited, per an Italian reader’s suggestion.)

America pulls away from Romano’s mouth, grinning brightly as he removes a jangling set of keys from his jeans pocket. “Don’t worry, this will only take a sec.”

Romano leans into America’s side, tracing circles low on Alfred’s back through his thin cotton t-shirt. “It better not take too long, damn it.” The eight-hour flight to New York City from Rome was beyond ridiculous, and it took an hour to get to America’s apartment through all the traffic. The long flight was only worth it because of America’s giddy smile when he saw Romano exiting the gate with all the other passengers, the way he’d run towards him through a crowd of people, and the exuberant bear hug that had lifted Romano and his wheeled suitcase off the ground. The interminable car ride through New York City traffic had been worth it for the pleasant hum of America chattering about what he’d been up to since they last saw each other in person and the sensation of worn denim and solid muscle under his fingertips when he placed his hand possessively over America’s thigh.

But now that they’re finally, finally at America’s apartment door, Romano’s patience has been stretched to the limit. He’s waited as long as anyone who isn’t a priest could.

America gives a little cheer when the door unlocks, and then he’s tugging Romano inside by the hand. The door shuts behind them and locks with a small click. Before Romano can think, America is all over him, shoving his jacket off his shoulders as he presses his tongue deeply into his mouth, gliding it against Lovino’s until they’re both short of air.

“You’re wearing way too many layers,” America says breathlessly as he tosses the jacket somewhere on his tile floor. “Like a sexy, adorable Christmas present wrapped in paper and ribbons.”

Romano snorts at the comparison and starts easing his fingertips under the hem of Alfred’s shirt, teasing at the spot just above the waistband of his jeans. “It’s only May, caro.”

Alfred’s eyes darken behind his glasses as he grins smugly. “Guess Christmas is coming early for me this year.”

Christmas and his birthday, and every other holiday that fucking matters, Lovino thinks, as he leans up to suck a hickey onto Alfred’s throat, backing his boyfriend up blindly against what turns out to be the arm of a sofa. Alfred moans and grabs at Lovino’s ass, pulling their bodies closer together, and Lovino can feel Alfred’s bulge pressing into him through two layers of pants and boxers. Lovino’s getting hard too, and he begins rutting against Alfred unconsciously, chasing any friction he can get.

“This is gonna be uncomfortable on a sofa,” Lovino mutters. And it wouldn’t be particularly romantic either, which matters to Romano more than he wants to admit. It might be sappy, but he cares about setting the right mood during his and America’s first time together.

“I’ve got a king-size mattress back in my bedroom,” Alfred suggests cheerfully. “I’ve got the lube and stuff too, everything we’d need.”

A king-size mattress with access to ‘lube and stuff’ sounds a lot better than whatever quickie they could have without lube on a couch that isn’t designed to have two fully grown men having sex on top of it. Romano steps back so he isn’t trapping America against the sofa and stares up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Take me to your bedroom, amore.”

Lovino knows Alfred won’t just lead him to the bedroom by the hand like a normal person as soon as he sees the mischievous gleam in Alfred’s eyes. He isn’t surprised when America scoops him up into a bridal carry, but Romano does make sure to glare at America even as he wraps his arms around his neck to keep himself from falling.

“What the hell are you doing, bastard?”

Alfred giggles. “Carrying you over the threshold, duh.”

Lovino pouts, face and neck heating up with a blush that must rival the tomatoes he grows in a garden outside his house in Naples. “I’m not your blushing virgin bride, damn it.”

Alfred shrugs, shifting him slightly with the movement. “I know you’re not. Out of the two of us, I’m the blushing virgin. But I figured it would be easier for us to do it this way, since I’m a lot taller and bigger than you are.”

Lovino makes a completely unappealing noise, but he can’t really help it since he’s choking on air. America’s a _virgin_? It adds up with a few details Romano has noticed about his boyfriend. He’s enthusiastic and responsive whenever he kisses or touches Lovino, but he doesn’t have the finesse a more experienced lover might have (which doesn’t bother Lovino; Alfred’s eagerness more than makes up for any deficits of technique). But America had seemed so confident when they planned out this evening that Romano never considered that America’s first time with him might be his first time _ever_.

“You’ve really never done this with anyone before?” Romano asks softly.

“No. That’s, um, that’s okay with you, right?” America flashes Lovino a concerned look, stopping them right in front of his bedroom door. “I mean, I’m gonna try my best, but you might be disappointed if you were expecting a sex god who knows the Kama Sutra inside out.”

Lovino sighs. “Alfred, I didn’t fly all the way to New York expecting you to be somebody you’re not. I love you, and I’m not going to be disappointed with anything that happens between us tonight, I promise.” It’s not like Romano to be so open and honest with his feelings, but America actually seems worried that he might change his mind over something like this. And it hurts to see his boyfriend, who was downright giddy when he saw Lovino at the airport an hour ago, looking nervous at the prospect of a rejection that would never happen.

“I love you too.” Alfred’s cheeks turn pink, the way they always do whenever he says those words to Romano, and his smile seems relieved. “I’m glad you’re not too weirded out by the fact I’ve never had sex before.”

Lovino huffs out a laugh as Alfred shifts him around awkwardly to reach for the doorknob. “It’s probably for the best. I don’t think I’m limber enough for most of the positions in the Kama Sutra anyway.”

Alfred kicks the door open with his foot. “That’s a challenge I intend to take you up on someday, but probably not tonight.” He deposits Lovino on top of his giant bed and takes off his shoes and socks, and Lovino removes his footwear quickly as well. “Tonight should be just about us.”

Lovino hums in agreement and slides his fingers through the beltloop on Alfred’s jeans to pull him closer to the bed. Alfred tumbles on top of him ungracefully, but he manages to fall on his elbows and avoid crushing Lovino under his weight or hitting him with a flailing limb. They kiss, and Lovino pushes up Alfred’s t-shirt as much as he can without assistance.

Alfred breaks the kiss to whip the t-shirt over his head and flings it off to the side. “Better?”

“Much.” Lovino’s heated gaze trails down Alfred’s sculpted torso and his hands follow quickly afterwards, lingering over his nipples when he hears Alfred’s breath hitch at a feathery touch. “The clothes you wear don’t do you justice.” Too often, Alfred hides his figure behind baggy casual clothes and suits that aren’t properly tailored. Lovino silently vows to drag America to a tailor the next time he’s in Italy so that he can get a proper suit fitting.

Alfred smirks as he starts popping open the buttons on Lovino’s dress shirt. His fingers fumble since he’s probably not used to undressing another person, but Lovino moves his arms out of the way so that Alfred can undo his shirt and doesn’t attempt to hurry him along.

Alfred licks his lips as Lovino’s shirt falls open. “Your clothes don’t do you justice either. I still remember that time after the meeting at Seychelles’ place when we all went to the beach. You looked so hot in your little Speedo, and, God, I could barely keep my eyes off you.” He splays his fingertips over Lovino’s sternum, hesitantly beginning to explore his chest and stomach.

Lovino squints up at Alfred in disbelief. “When we were at the beach, you were busy having a swimming race against Prussia. You barely even glanced at me back then.” That conference was only seven years ago. Lovino remembers it pretty clearly.

“Only ‘cause you were so hot, and you made me feel warm and tingly every time I saw you, even when I only caught a glimpse of you at meetings.” America wiggled down to press a sloppy kiss over Romano’s lower abdomen, a part of his body that he occasionally wished was a little less pudgy when he examined himself in the mirror. Alfred apparently appreciated Lovino’s imperfect stomach, judging by the way he stayed there, panting hot breaths against Lovino’s skin. “If I had really stared at you when you were wearing practically nothing, I would’ve gotten hard so fast. That would’ve been way too embarrassing to deal with.”

Lovino shudders and runs his fingers through Alfred’s hair, carefully avoiding the cowlick. (He doesn’t know if it’s extra-sensitive like his curl, and he figures it would be better to ask permission before touching it just in case.)

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about now,” Lovino says. “We’re both alone.”

In his position, Alfred only has to drop his gaze down a few inches to see Lovino’s cock straining against his tight pants. He smirks up at Romano and presses his palm over the bulge. “Yeah, we’re alone. And you seem to be dealing with the same problem as me.”

Romano squeezes his eyes shut and makes an undignified noise that was definitely not a whimper. God damn it, Alfred. He opens his eyes and tugs insistently at America’s golden blond hair. “Get the fuck up here so I can take your pants off then, stronzo.”

America shifts back up and drops a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Whatever you want, sugar.”

The words _whatever you want_ swim around in Romano’s head as he kisses Alfred harder than he ever has before, even using his teeth to delicately nibble on his lower lip. He will want everything eventually, but for now, he wants his gorgeous boyfriend spread out underneath him, so he pushes at his shoulders to get him to roll over onto his back.

America has more than enough strength to resist if he had wanted to, but he falls back against the pillows with a happy little sigh, so clearly, he is fine with Lovino’s plans. He groans and bucks up against him when Lovino circles a nipple with his tongue, teasing the sensitive spot he’d found earlier.

“Didn’t you say you were gonna take off my pants now?” Alfred asks. His voice is so whiny it verges on begging.

“I’m trying to seduce you, caro.” Lovino presses kisses further down his torso and starts to work open the button to Alfred’s jeans. He enjoys the idea of making America beg, but he figure he can save that for later.

“Consider me seduced. Cause right now, I really, really, _really_ want to get naked and do stuff with you.”

Romano snorts at the less than romantic wording as he pulls down America’s zipper. “You want to do stuff? Any _stuff_ in particular?”

America glances up towards the ceiling, blushing not just on his face, but down his neck and chest too. “I was thinking you could top me? Since you’re the one who knows what you’re doing. Unless you wanted to do something else, ‘cause I’d be cool with that too.”

The idea of America underneath him, keening in pleasure as Romano moves inside him, making him feel pleasure he’s never experienced before… Christ, that’s too good to pass up. Romano wants nothing else.

“Of course we can do that. I’ll make it good for you, Alfredo.”

Alfred gives Lovino the sweetest, most trusting smile he’s seen in his entire life. “I know you will.”

“Lift your hips up for me.”

Alfred lifts his hips slightly, which allows Romano to take his pants off. He quirks an eyebrow at America’s Superman-themed boxers, which are a little strange but not worth commenting on at this stage. He pulls those down too, eager to see his boyfriend naked for the first time.

He can’t take his eyes off Alfred’s cock. If you could describe a dick as pretty, his is. It’s fully erect, flushed pink with arousal, and there’s a little trail of pre-cum dripping from the slit. Lovino’s mouth is watering just from the sight of it.

Alfred chuckles. “That good, huh?”

Romano is too turned on to be anything but honest, even if his boyfriend is being a smug asshole. “Very.” He wraps his hand around Alfred’s length and starts stroking up and down. Alfred closes his eyes and thrusts into his hand, giving into the sensations.

“Fuck, you’re good at this. It feels better than when I do it to myself.”

Romano smiles at the praise, but he can’t make too much credit. “It’s always different when you’re doing things with someone else.”

“Can I take your pants off now? I really want to see you too.”

“Sure.” Lovino reluctantly removes his hands from Alfred’s cock and sits up so Alfred can undo his pants. America’s fingers tremble a little on the button and fly, and his tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth while he concentrates intently. He tugs down Lovino’s slacks and underwear in one swift motion, eyes widening as Romano’s cock is revealed to him for the first time.

“Dude, you’re _way_ bigger than I was expecting. I thought your dick would be a little more proportional to your height.”

Lovino purses his lips to contain an inappropriate laugh. “Change your mind?”

America shakes his head vehemently. “No way. Just trying to imagine how you’re gonna fit inside me.”

“With a lot of preparation to make things more comfortable for you. Speaking of which…”

“Lube’s in the nightstand to the right. No, your left, my right.”

Romano shrugs off the shirt still hanging off his shoulders, kicks his pants and underwear all the way off, and leans over to open the nightstand drawer. He pulls out an unopened bottle of lube along with a condom packet.

He glances down at America and decides that he could get a better angle if America’s hips were elevated slightly. After placing the condom and lube to the side, he grabs a pillow and slips it underneath America’s lower back. As he does that, he belatedly notices that Alfred never removed his glasses.

“Are you keeping the glasses on, or…”

“Yeah, I see better when I’m wearing them.” Alfred grins. “And you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. I want to get the best view possible when you’re fucking me.”

Lovino snorts, stupidly flattered by the casual compliment. “I have to prepare you first, dork.” He uncaps the bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubs it in between his fingers to get it warmer, and Alfred stares at him curiously the entire time. He puts his dry hand on the inside of America’s thigh, encouraging him to part his legs wider. “Are you ready for me to start?”

Alfred nods. “Please.”

Romano does not immediately go straight to his entrance. He traces his fingers lightly around the base of America’s dick and runs his fingertips over his scrotum, making America whimper and thrust up toward him.

“Fuck, keep going.”

Lovino takes a shuddery breath and continues, passing a finger over Alfred’s perineum and circling his hole repeatedly with his fingers to relax him as much as he can.

“You don’t have to tease me,” America pleads. “I want you so bad already.”

“The teasing makes it better,” Romano replies. By now, America is probably ready for a finger, so Lovino eases his index finger in gently, paying attention to Alfred’s reaction. He stiffens up at first, so Lovino bends down to press a kiss to his hipbone as an apology for any discomfort he might be experiencing.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah. It doesn’t hurt. It just feels kinda strange to have a finger up there that isn’t mine.”

That’s to be expected. Romano nods to himself and begins moving his finger back and forth, searching for the spot that will make America see stars. He knows he’s found it when America groans and slams back onto his finger.

“Oh God! Do that again.” 

Lovino does it a few more times, relishing America’s vocal reaction to a single finger hitting his prostate gland. His cries of pleasure make Romano’s cock throb, but he ignores his own desires in favor of focusing on his boyfriend. When he needs more lube, Romano pulls his finger out, and America actually pouts at him.

“Babe, why’d you stop? I was enjoying that.”

Romano rolls his eyes and drizzles more lube over his fingers. “I need more lube to get two fingers up your ass. Only a sadist would finger a virgin dry.”

America laughs breathlessly at Romano’s bluntness. “Fair enough.”

Two fingers don’t go in as easily as the first one did. America hisses at the stretch, and Romano takes the head of Alfred’s cock into his mouth to distract him. Alfred relaxes around his fingers and twists his hands into the bedsheets, so Lovino can tell that the distraction worked well.

“Yes, fuck, more…”

Lovino bobs his mouth shallowly and crooks his fingers to hit America’s prostate again. Alfred lets out an incoherent wail and humps up against him, driving his cock towards the back of his mouth. After a minute or so, Lovino slips a third finger alongside the first two, and America thrusts back even harder, chanting his name repeatedly. He seems too overwhelmed to say anything else.

Romano lifts his mouth away and carefully withdraws his fingers before America can finish inside his mouth. He will enjoy sucking his boyfriend off to orgasm at some point in the future, but tonight America had asked for something else, and Lovino intends to give it to him.

Alfred sits up on his elbows when Lovino rips open the condom packet. He watches avidly as Lovino rolls the condom on and slicks himself up with a generous amount of lube.

“I’m really glad that you’re gonna be the first person who does this to me,” Alfred tells him softly. “I wouldn’t want to share this moment with anyone else.”

Tears are pricking at his eyes, and Lovino quickly wipes them away. Normally, Lovino might pretend that he suddenly caught a case of seasonal allergies or something implausible like that, but when he glances over at America waiting for him on the pillows with that adorable smile on his face, he can’t deny the truth. Alfred has turned him into a sentimental fool.

“Ti amo anch’io.”

Alfred giggles and reclines onto his back as Lovino crawls towards him, getting himself into position. Alfred spreads his legs automatically, and Lovino picks up his left leg to drop a kiss on the inside of his knee.

“This is probably gonna hurt at the beginning, but I’ve done everything I can to keep from hurting you too badly. I need you to look at me and try not to tense up. Tell me if you need to stop, okay?”

Alfred nods seriously. “I trust you.”

Romano takes a deep breath, glances down at America’s hole, and slowly begins to guide his cock inside. He hears a wince, and stares up into Alfred’s eyes, noting how they’re squinting as he attempts to tough it out.

“Breathe, amore.”

America takes a deep breath, and Lovino waits for Alfred’s body to stop squeezing his cock with a grip so tight it almost hurts _him_. It feels like an eternity, but eventually Alfred goes pliant underneath him, mouth falling open. Lovino carefully slips in the rest of the way, and Alfred releases a deep groan when he’s completely sheathed inside him, balls pressed up against his ass.

Lovino strokes the side of Alfred’s face tenderly. “Are you okay?”

“Think so. Feels kind of overwhelming and full, I guess? I don’t know how to describe it. But I like the way it feels. I like having you inside me.”

He leans down to kiss America, and the emotion behind it is romantic and oddly chaste considering where his cock is at the moment. America kisses him in return, holding on to the back of his neck, and Romano pulls away, reaching out to hold his free hand.

“Can I move now?”

America tells him he can, and Romano begins to move inside him, with small, gentle thrusts to get him used to the sensation. America’s hand moves away from his neck, trailing down his side as he rocks back against him.

“Come on, baby. I know you can fuck me harder than that.”

Lovino takes that as permission to fuck him harder than that, and he pulls back, leaving just the tip of his cock inside before shoving back into him. America gasps and smiles at him with that goofy expression he sometimes has when he’s been drinking too much, but as far as he knows, Alfred hasn’t touched a drop of alcohol tonight. It’s just Lovino.

“That’s it sweetheart, do me just like that.”

Romano growls under his breath and pounds into him again. And again. And again, until America’s legs lift of their own accord, slipping around his waist to pull Romano even closer. America grunts underneath him, tightening his grip on the hand Romano never let go of. 

“Jesus, you’re good at this. You’re gorgeous, and you’re good at everything you do.”

Lovino shakes his head. “I’m barely getting started, tesoro.” And he won’t consider himself adequate by his standards until he’s making America scream in pleasure. He shifts his bodyweight, almost folding America in half underneath him, seeking the precise angle to strike Alfred’s prostate gland with his cock.

America’s strong thighs tighten spasmodically around him and he cries out, voice going up an entire octave, and Lovino grins, knowing he found it. He pounds into him from that position, deep and fast, giving Alfred exactly what he wants. Alfred produces a symphony of noises in response, shameless whimpers mixing with incoherent shouts and awed declarations of how good Lovino’s making him feel. Romano can feel the heat building low in his stomach, the signal that he won’t be able to last much longer, so he wraps his hand around Alfred’s cock to help his boyfriend finish at the same time.

Tears build up behind America’s glasses as Romano’s hand moves up and down his shaft. “Lovino, I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Potrei continuare per sempre.” ( _I could go on forever_ , he’s saying, and he really could. It’s not just that America has an incredible body, makes the most arousing noises, or feels so tight and warm around him. It’s that this is Alfredo, _his Alfredo_ , and Lovino would gladly spend the rest of his existence making love to him.) “Sei l’unico per me.” ( _You’re the only one for me_. He’s been with other people before, but it’s never felt like this. He was already head over heels before, but after tonight, he won’t be able to picture himself with anyone else, not even as a terrible hypothetical scenario.)

Romano doubts that America can understand full sentences of Italian at this point, but he reacts like he can, squeezing his eyes shut and bucking erratically against Lovino’s hand and his cock at the same time. “I’m so close, fuck, I can’t…”

“Open your eyes for me, Alfred. I wanna see the look on your face when you fall apart.”

With a wrecked sounding noise, America opens his eyes, and they’re wide and blue, the exact shade of an endless summer sky. That alone is almost enough to make Lovino come, and he’s pushed over the edge by the feeling of Alfred’s cock pulsing in his hand and spilling between their stomachs, Alfred yelling something in garbled English, and the way Alfred’s entire body trembles and squeezes around him during his climax. His own orgasm follows seconds later, and moans out America’s name as he fills up the condom before promptly collapsing on top of his lover’s broad chest, which is now wet with miniscule beads of sweat.

About a minute after they both finish, America giggles and traces random shapes over Romano’s shoulder blades. “Dude, that was awesome. Does sex always make you feel like your brain is dribbling out of your ears?”

Romano wrinkles his nose. “That’s a disgusting analogy. But yes, sex with me is always that fantastic.” He takes pride in pleasing whoever he’s with, and he’s glad that he gave Alfred an amazing first time. He’s also feeling more than a little smug at America’s unprompted praise. He knows he’s an incredible lover, but America, who likes to be a cocky asshole and say he’s number one at everything, picked him over all the other countries he could have chosen. Take that, world.

“Guess that makes me a lucky guy then,” Alfred muses. “Was it good for you too? I don't think I did that much for you.”

Romano nuzzles lazily into America’s collarbone. “You didn’t have to. Everything you were, everything you are, it’s more than enough for me.” The _I love you, idiota_ is so obvious he doesn’t feel the need to say it.

Alfred yawns. “I feel really comfortable now. I could fall asleep just like this.”

Lovino could too, but he knows that’s probably a bad idea. “We should probably clean up first.” Nothing leads to an unpleasant morning like a sore ass and cum dried on your skin. America might have to deal with a sore ass no matter what, but Lovino can at least keep him from having to deal with gross, dried-out cum.

Romano sits up and carefully pulls out of America. He doesn’t show much physical discomfort at his withdrawal, but he frowns when Romano is no longer inside him.

“This sucks. My ass feels kinda empty and lonesome now that your dick’s not in it anymore.”

Lovino laughs so hard he snorts. Leave it to America to say exactly what he’s thinking no matter how shameless or slutty it sounds. “I’ll remedy that at some later time.”

Alfred nods like he’s taking the promise seriously. “I hope you will.”

Romano shakes with silent laughter as he climbs out of the bed. “I’ll be back with a washcloth for you soon.” He removes the condom, ties it off, and disposes of it in a wastebasket near America’s bed, and then he heads into the bathroom to clean himself off and get a washcloth for Alfred.

When he returns with a wet washcloth, Alfred has already placed his glasses on the nightstand next to the bed. Lovino kneels down next to the bed, gently wiping along Alfred’s stomach, thighs, and softened cock clean of any cum. He murmurs to Alfred to bend his knee up, and he checks his ass to make sure he’s okay back there. No bleeding, thank God, because Lovino was as careful as he could be. He slowly wipes away the excess lube around Alfred’s hole and stands up to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead when he’s done.

After tossing the dirty washcloth in the bathroom hamper, Lovino returns, grinning when Alfred reaches out for him with grabby hands. He immediately snuggles into his boyfriend’s greedy embrace.

“You’re staying for a few days, aren’t you?”

“I’m staying for the rest of the week.” It was as much vacation time as his boss would grant for a visit outside Italy that was purely personal and had nothing to do with official diplomacy with the United States of America.

“Can we have sex again tomorrow?” Alfred asks him eagerly. “I’m pretty exhausted right now, but I’ll definitely be ready for you to fuck me again in the morning.”

Lovino would roll his eyes at Alfred’s ill-informed overconfidence, but he has already closed them and is practically half-asleep thanks to some nasty turbulence on the flight from Rome and the soporific effect of sex. “You’ll probably be sore and tired tomorrow. You might want to rest instead of doing anything strenuous.”

America makes a noise like he doesn’t believe Romano despite the fact that Romano has knowledge based on personal experience. “Well, if I’m sore, we could do it the other way around. Or we could just get each other off with blowjobs or something. That would be fun too. I’m down for whatever. Or _up_ for whatever, as the case may be.”

God, only America could be this chatty after bottoming for the first time and getting fucked so well that his “brain dribbled out of his ears.” Romano is so annoyed with America that he kind of wants to smack him, but he also wants to sleep, and he’s sure that if he looked in the mirror, his curl would be doing the heart shape that reveals his true feelings no matter how much he might curse or yell. So, really, there’s no point.

“How about we compromise? We both go to sleep, and then you can make up your mind when you wake up in the morning.”

“Sounds good.” Alfred tightens his arm around him and snuffles into the top of his hair. “Night, darlin.’” His voice is tinged with the Southern drawl America sometimes gets when he’s really tired, and Lovino quirks his lips up fondly, too tired to smile any bigger than that.

“Buona notte, Americano mio.”

Alfred falls asleep soon after that, and Lovino tucks his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder, falling asleep to the lullaby of Alfred’s faint snoring and the scent of sweat and Old Spice his boyfriend must have applied hours ago. Romano’s last thought, before he dozes off entirely, is that he doesn’t particularly care what they do tomorrow. He doesn’t care if they have sex again, go sightseeing, or just spend a day lazing around the house and watching TV. As long as he’s with his Alfredo, Lovino will be happier than he’s ever been.


End file.
